<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Growing Up by hapworth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288329">Growing Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth'>hapworth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Missing Scene, Secret Crush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:01:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>E che fosse una spinta, una linguaccia, un sorriso o un'esclamazione stupida dopo aver perso la loro consueta gara mattutina, poco importava: Tobio sentiva il calore irradiarsi nel petto come mai gli era accaduto prima.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Growing Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Questa storia è nata per un Secret Santa ideato da un gruppo, di cui una è mia amica su fb fa parte e io, che sono debole, ho visto il post e mi sono proposta perché queste cose mi piacciono parecchio. Ovviamente è finita che ho scritto su una ship su cui ho ormai poca familiarità, ma alla fine in qualche modo è uscito qualcosa di carino che è piaciuto anche alla persona a cui era indirizzata e su cui avevo solo le preferenze di ship/fandom e trope.<br/>Un grazie speciale a <a href="https://efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=1118329">Juriaka</a>, che vedendo la mia disperazione sulla kagehina si è proposta di darci un'occhiata e mi ha rassicurata con il suo entusiasmo e la sua gentilezza, anche se credo esageri, ma è carinissima quindi tutto a posto.<br/>Infine auguro a tutti buona lettura. Se tutto va bene, ci rivediamo in sezione con roba porca e smut, visto che è iniziato il p0rn fest.<br/><a href="https://www.facebook.com/LostInTheGlassMind">hapworth</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quando era esattamente cominciata? Tobio non aveva una risposta. La verità era che, a un certo punto del percorso – chissà quando e chissà poi perché – aveva intravisto in Hinata qualcosa di diverso.<br/>Lo aveva fatto da solo, casualmente e senza alcuna logica, ma da quel momento non aveva più smesso di guardarlo. E non c'entrava nulla il loro legame sul campo, il fatto che ancora aspirasse ad averlo come rivale e tutto il resto – cose che si era lasciato alle spalle, almeno per il momento. Ma <em>Hinata</em> era diventato qualcosa di più, per lui.<br/>E che fosse una spinta, una linguaccia, un sorriso o un'esclamazione stupida dopo aver perso la loro consueta gara mattutina, poco importava: Tobio sentiva il calore irradiarsi nel petto come mai gli era accaduto prima. Certo, si era preso qualche cotta in passato, ma nulla che potesse in qualche modo battere il suo interesse per la pallavolo; a che pro, sottrarre pomeriggi preziosi di allenamento per vedere qualcuno che, comunque, avrebbe incontrato in classe o a scuola? Non si era mai davvero posto quel problema e così, le sue cotte infantili si erano spente così come erano nate.<br/>Ma con Hinata era stato diverso, se ne era accorto dal primo istante.<br/>Forse era perché condividevano la stessa passione, forse perché erano partner sul campo. Fatto stava che... avrebbe volentieri saltato un allenamento, solo per poter stare insieme, perché era sicuro che Hinata avrebbe trovato il modo di fargli alzare comunque una palla in aria.<br/>«Kageyama!» la voce squillante di Hinata lo fece quasi sobbalzare; era rimasto diversi minuti fermo, a osservare la palla che aveva in mano, incurante dei piccoli fiocchi di neve che avevano cominciato a cadere. Il calo di temperatura era stato notevole, eppure, con le mani strette al pallone, concentrato su qualcosa di diverso dalla pallavolo, non si era reso conto di sentire freddo.<br/>Indossava una giacca pesante, ma non portava i guanti, né tantomeno un cappello o una sciarpa. Hinata, al contrario, sostava a qualche passo da lui, coperto da un giaccone pesante color oliva, un'enorme sciarpa a quadrettoni e un paio di cuffie pelose rosa come i guanti.<br/>«Sei ridicolo.» gli fece presente, riferendosi chiaramente al colore assurdamente vistoso dei guanti e delle cuffie che gli coprivano le orecchie. Hinata sbuffò, incrociando le braccia e gonfiando appena il petto, come se volesse in qualche modo rendersi più alto, anche se con scarsi risultati. «Almeno io domani non sarò a casa con la febbre.»<br/>«Gli stupidi non la prendono, non lo sai?»<br/>«Ah-ha. Sei solo invidioso perché io sono al caldo e tu no.» solo in quel momento notò la bici al suo fianco; l'aveva appoggiata, probabilmente quando lo aveva visto. Sapeva che abitava abbastanza distante, lo sapeva molto bene, tuttavia una parte di sé avrebbe voluto restare ancora un po' con lui, seppure la neve non fosse un buon segno.<br/>«Sta cominciando a nevicare di più.» notò. Hinata, dal canto suo, aveva sollevato lo sguardo verso l'alto, con quell'espressione brillante ed entusiasta che gli era propria. «Già! Domani sarà tutto bianco. Non vedo l'ora di fare un pupazzo con Natsu.»<br/>Avrebbe voluto esserne geloso, ma di cosa? Di un pupazzo di neve che il compagno di squadra avrebbe fatto con sua sorella? Non gli sembrava proprio il caso. Così si limitò a osservare l'altro in silenzio, le mani che si rigiravano la palla. «Ohi, Kageyama.»<br/>«Mh?»<br/>«Ci vediamo domani.» e, per quanto fosse una frase stupida e che si erano detti tante volte – per lo più di sfuggita – in quel momento parve quasi la cosa più bella che avesse mai sentito, mentre il cuore batteva più forte e un lieve rossore gli si diffondeva sulle guance in modo del tutto incontrollato. Era stupido e senza parole, ma abbozzò quello che sperava fosse un sorriso. «Già. A domani.»<br/>Hinata ridacchiò, portandosi una mano contro la bocca, dove una nuvola di vapore si era formata, prima di prendere la bici e, dopo un ultimo cenno con la mano e un sorriso ampio, risaliva sul mezzo e cominciava a pedalare canticchiando stupide canzoni sulla neve.<br/>Tobio rimase a guardarlo allontanarsi sempre di più dalla sua visuale, fino a sparire. E solo allora si caricò meglio il borsone e la cartella. Era ora di tornare a casa.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>